


Volleyball shorts

by energist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Cas go for a jog, all wearing skin tight shorts leading to a more fun work out after the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick smutty ficlet inspired by a conversation on tumblr about Dean/Sam/Cas in volleyball shorts...

            Dean was the first one to burst through the door and into the motel room he was sharing with Sam and Castiel. He stopped and leaned forward, hands on his knees, panting and sweating as the others came in behind him. “Jesus! That was fucking horrible!” he yelled between gasping breaths.

            Sam slapped him on the back, “Well maybe if your workouts consisted of more than just hunts you’d handle going for a run a bit better.”

            Cas deadpanned, “That’s true, Dean. More cardiovascular exercises would benefit your stamina.”

            “I’ve got plenty of stamina….” He mumbled as he caught his breath.

            Sam headed over to the mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water, and Dean didn’t pass up the chance to check out his ass as he did.

            They’d all gone for a run, as suggested by Sam, to relieve some of their cabin fever. They were on a hunt, but the trail had gone cold and they were waiting for their next lead. The only problem was that their last lead was two weeks ago.

            The three of them couldn’t exactly go for a run in their normal attire of jeans, leather jackets, plaid shirts, and a trench coat; so Sam went out and picked them all up some neon bright running shoes and running shorts that ended a few inches above the knee, which for some reason were more akin to volleyball shorts. Then again, they were a hell of a lot better looking than the way too short floppy 70s things that were the alternative.

            These shorts though… They hugged every single curve of their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination; not that that was a bad thing.

            As soon as Sam got close to Dean and had his back turned, Dean put a hand on Sam’s ass and let it wander.

            “Dude, what the hell?”

            “What? Your ass looks so good in those.”

            Cas just looked on, a little jealous. _‘They’re going to fornicate again,’_ he thought to himself. He’d leave them alone when they’d get it on, but he always wanted to join in. Sure he’d screw around with Sam or Dean when the other was out, but both at once? His whole body quivered at the thought.

            Sam’s already rather noticeable bulge grew as Dean went from fondling his ass to grinding against it. “Dean…” Sam whimpered.

            “Maybe we could work out again? We could do something I actually have the stamina for,” he said, half growling into Sam’s ear.

            Sam looked over to Cas. “Hey, uh… you mind giving us a little bit?”

            Cas pouted a little but instead of disappearing like normal, he walked up to Sam and ran his hands up his well-defined thighs. Cas secretly had a huge kink for men with muscles, especially tall men with muscles. “Can I join instead?”

            Sam had to admit he liked how Cas’ hands felt on his legs. “I… Dean?”

            “Fine with me,” he grinned devilishly, thinking of how much Sam would whimper and squirm with both of them working him over.

            Sam nodded at Cas who instantly dropped to his knees. His tongue slid up the long, thick bulge in the front of Sam’s shorts, eliciting a moan from him. Dean grinded harder after hearing the moan and growled into his ear. “You want it, Sammy? You want it in you?”

            “Yesssssssss” he said around yet another moan. The front of his shorts were wet with saliva and he pushed his hips forward, desperately hoping Cas would pull his cock out and let him into his mouth.

            Cas just kept running his tongue along the bulge, hands exploring every flexing muscle of Sam’s thighs. Dean slid down the back of Sam’s shorts as he pulled his own down, freeing his cock. He only rubbed the head against Sam’s hole for a second before pushing into him. He knew how Sam loved it when he didn’t stretch him out beforehand.

            Sam groaned and grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair and grinded against his face. Dean thrusted into him repeatedly, each time causing Sam to groan. Between his brother’s cock inside him and Cas all over his, it was torture.

            “Dean…”

            Dean thrusted harder. “Take it, Sammy. Such a good boy, taking it so hard…”

            “Can we…”

            “Hmm?”

            “Wanna… Cas… fuuuuuuuck!”

            “You wanna fuck Cas?”

            He groaned. “Yessssss.”

            Dean slipped out of Sam and grinned. “Alright.”

            Sam grinned too and scooped up Cas, plopping him onto the bed before yanking off his shorts and Cas’. Sam didn’t waste any time climbing on top of the now face down Cas and rubbing against his hole. Cas pushed back against him. “Put it in Sam… please…” Sam looked back at Dean and he instantly knew what his little brother was thinking.

            He climbed onto the bed and wriggled his way under Cas. He grabbed his ass and squeezed it as he grinned. “I think it’s finally time we did this.”

            “D-did what?”

            “You’ll see.” Dean started pushing his cock into Cas, the angel letting out a moan inches from his face. He slid in deeper, eventually getting fully inside. Cas moaned so much that they all combined into one long noise that couldn’t have stopped until Dean paused.

            “Dean…”

            Dean started pulling out and sliding back in. “I know how much you like this.” It was true, Cas always loved the full feeling he got from getting fucked. As he picked up some speed Sam started rubbing his own cock between Cas’ cheeks.

            “Fuck man, you look so good with a cock in you,” Sam commented.

            Cas could only moan in reply.

            “But you know what would be even hotter?” Dean asked.

            Cas mumbled a ‘no’ through his moans.

            “Two.” Sam answered. Dean pulled most of the way out of Cas and paused, allowing Sam to start pushing into him too. Cas moaned even louder as his hole stretched to accommodate another dick. It wasn’t long before they both were pushing into the little angel, Cas’ half screaming.

            Dean kissed Cas, quieting his noises, though not fully. He remembered how big Cas’ tongue was and suddenly wished he could feel it running along his cock. Any time Cas gave him head he’d grab his hair and force him to use it.

            Sam started fucking Cas harder, surpassing the force Dean was using. Cas always whimpered and cried out when Sam would fuck him, but in between yelps he’d always beg him, “harder! Please!” He seemed like such an innocent thing, but he was quite the cockslut.

            The friction of Sam’s cock against his as they both rammed Cas brought Dean close to orgasm. “Fuck, Sam! I’m-“

            “So am I!” Sam grunted back.

            Dean reached down and held Cas’ cheeks apart, enabling them both to get just a little bit deeper than before.

            “I-“ Cas blurted out between whines and whimpers. “Inside me!”

            “What?” Dean asked.

            “Shoot… inside!” he pleaded.

            Fuck. Just the sound of Cas begging for a load inside him brought Dean to his orgasm. The twitching of his cock as he started unloading into Cas triggered Sam’s orgasm too.

            The two brothers groaned loudly as they pumped their large, thick loads into Cas, some dripping out of his hole around them once he was full.

            Once they finally finished their orgasm, Sam pulled out of Cas, as did Dean. Sam wrapped a thick arm under Cas and lifted him back up so he could kiss him.

            Dean and Cas’ stomachs were both coated in a layer of cum; shot by Cas multiple times as he was fucked mercilessly.

            Dean sat up, getting on his knees next to Sam. “C’mon Cas, now clean us off.” Sam pushed him down and he started licking the leftover cum off their cocks. Dean reached forward and used a few fingers to push the drips back into Cas’ now stretched out pink hole eliciting another greedy moan from him.

            Dean gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and grinned. “I’d say this is a way better work out than running, wouldn’t you?”

            “Definitely.”

            Dean looked down. “You agree, Cas?”

            Cas looked up at them both, a bit of cum on his chin. “Yeah… I think we should work out more.” He smiled.


End file.
